081114 Jack Miloko
timidTheurge TT began pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 22:33 -- 10:33 TT: umm, t-this is H-Heston, c-correct? 10:33 GA: Hi? Yes, This is Jack, who is this? 10:34 TT: M-Milly? the f-former p-princess of e-earth? 10:34 GA: Oh shit I-I huh, Sorry i didn't had the pleasure to meet you on the base, It's an honor. 10:35 TT: why? 10:36 GA: Well, if what the picture showed was true, you are both the princess and a soon to be sister-in-law right? 10:37 TT: no to the f-first one? and m-maybe to the s-second? 10:38 GA: Sorry i never really got intel in any of you, i had to get what i could by asking around, if i am to be honest, i confused Merrow with you the first time i met him, boy was that one awkward. 10:39 TT: I can see why? f-family r-resemblance and all t-that? 10:41 GA: That and Darmok isn't exactly good with features when drawing on a napkin. Say, how was your entry? Are you all right? 10:42 TT: b-besides t-this d-damned b-beat and my s-sprite, I'm p-perfectly f-fine? I got in b-before t-things got r-really bad f-from w-what I've h-heard? 10:43 GA: I've only heard about the queen, did something else happen? 10:45 TT: I saw D-Darmok get a-attacked by one of the h-humans? so I can o-only a-assume e-everything f-fell a-apart a-after I e-entered? 10:47 GA: A human? Thank god, so mother DID suspect that! They are probably fighting back! Balish had set everyone up, one of my prototyping items was switched and they attacked the queen as a "Purge" 10:48 TT: w-well I'm not s-sure how m-much of a t-threat B-Balish is a-anymore? 10:49 GA: How so? 10:49 TT: r-remember w-when I s-said I was ok b-besides my s-sprite? 10:50 GA: Yes, did you have any issues with the boxed items as well? 10:51 TT: o-only i-insofar as one of t-them c-contained w-what I can o-only a-assume was B-Balish's b-blood? 10:52 GA: What?! 10:53 TT: yes? his v-very p-presence is a b-blaspheme of the h-highest p-proportion? 10:54 GA: That doesn't make sense! Is he the same capitan as before? is his Memory intact? 10:55 TT: I h-have yet to ask? I can o-only h-handle one a-annoying n-noise at a t-time? 10:56 GA: Has he tried to do anything? Contact anyone? 10:56 TT: not yet? 10:57 GA: Well this is a nice clusterfuck. Sorry, mess. Is Darmok Okay? Did he enter safely after the attack? 10:58 TT: he e-entered b-before he was a-attacked? and I d-don't k-know, he s-shut off his c-computer so I c-couldn't see w-what h-happened? 10:59 GA: Oh man, that's why he wasn't answering then? I'll try to contact him as soon as i can. 11:00 TT: y-yeah? I'm w-waiting for him to get b-back o-online? I m-mean he's g-going to be ok, r-right? 11:02 GA: Let's be logical about this, i spent my life hunting down Trolls and training, i Assure you that i haven't seen something as dangerously sneaky as him, he will be fine. 11:03 TT: y-yeah? w-wait w-what? 11:03 GA: Don't worry about it, it's a familly thing. 11:04 TT: s-speaking of f-family and t-training? you are a s-skilled f-fighter, c-correct? 11:05 GA: That would be correct to say, yes. 11:07 TT: t-then I h-have a job for you? 11:07 GA: That's... unexpected, what would that be? 11:10 TT: m-make s-sure my s-sister s-stays s-safe? I c-could p-protect my l-little s-sister, but I c-can't p-protect a q-queen? 11:11 GA: You mean Rubi right? 11:12 TT: of c-course? who e-else w-would I be t-talking a-about? 11:12 GA: I'm sorry, but a lot of people turned out to be related on this place, even i got a brother out of it. 11:12 TT: y-yeah, s-same? 11:14 GA: Still, everyone was selected for this mission with a purpose, Mother trained me to keep as many of us alive, it was always my priority to keep the integrity of the group. Rubi's life is no exeption. 11:18 TT: y-yeah, but can you k-keep e-extra s-special w-watch o-over her? I bet she w-would be p-pretty h-happy k-knowing y-you're t-there for her? 11:19 GA: Huh, I can, yes, but why would she be happy? 11:20 TT: I d-don't k-know if it's my p-place to say? 11:20 GA: I believe that it would only be fair to exchange information for that special request. 11:22 TT: w-well she s-specifically m-mentioned to me how c-cool she t-thought you w-were? 11:23 GA: That's.... Ok i'll admit that was unexpected information, I'll.. huh.. i'll make sure to keep an eye out for her. 11:24 TT: t-thank you? 11:26 GA: It's my work, no need for it. If anything, it's pay for taking care of my brother, he seems really happy. 11:29 TT: y-yeah? I d-don't k-know why e-everyone is so a-afraid of him? 11:31 GA: People usually threat odd-people like parias, fear comes with the unkown, my brother can be pretty goddamn mysterious. 11:33 TT: I g-guess? but i-isn't it r-really a s-self f-fufilling p-prophecy to p-push a-away s-someone l-like t-that? t-they'll a-always r-remain an u-unknown u-until you a-actually go up and t-talk to t-them? 11:31 GA: That's human nature for your, err Troll nature? I guess it applies to any sentinent being. But to be fair, if someone isn't willing to step into odd to truly meet someone, then maybe that someone is not worth your time to being with. 11:40 TT: y-yeah? g-given w-what w-we've g-gotten o-ourselves i-into t-though? we n-need to r-really s-stick t-together and e-embrace the o-oddities of e-each o-other? 11:41 GA: That's a hell of a lot easier said than done, not everyone is up to be in a room with say, Sorser or Myself. 11:42 TT: oh r-right? I f-forgot a-about S-Sorser? e-embrace the o-oddities of a-almost e-everyone e-else t-then? 11:43 GA: You know, for what is worth, we are a surprisingly competent bunch, even if so far all of the group activities have been kind of messy because of bad planning. 11:46 TT: I t-think we h-have the f-fact t-that our p-parents s-seemed to k-know w-what was c-coming a-ahead of t-time to t-thank for t-that? I s-shudder to t-think how bad t-things w-would h-have b-been had we b-been c-caught by s-surprise by t-this g-game? 11:49 GA: That's actually an incredibly good point, i don't think we would have survived if we had been thrown in here without prior exposition to each other, i mean, just imagine it! The most positive thing i can think of involves a massive murder spree. 11:52 TT: y-yeah? I f-feel r-really bad for t-that g-girl t-that was b-brought in l-like m-minutes b-before b-being t-thrust i-into all t-this? she m-must h-have b-been so c-confused and s-scared? 11:54 GA: Oh that right, that poor girl, what was her name? She should be on the masterlist of players, i'll try to check on her. 11:57 TT: umm, I'm p-pretty s-sure it was N-Nuntak? I was c-crossing off n-names as p-people a-arrived on b-base? oh, l-looks l-like she m-made it in at l-least? 11:58 GA: Oh that's a relief, you crossed them all out? is everyone in? 12:00 TT: not yet? I c-counted n-nineteen e-entry m-messages? 12:01 TT: oh, it's T-Thiago t-that's g-going s-slow? of c-course? 12:02 GA: God damnit, I hope he's all right. 12:03 TT: he's p-probably j-just d-drinking his rum or s-something? p-pirates, r-right? 12:04 GA: I would hope so, Darmok is already in, it's not like he has anything else to distract himself with. 12:08 TT: I k-know? but he is a p-pirate, p-probably w-wouldn't l-listen to o-orders if his l-life d-depended on it? w-which is d-does? 12:08 GA: I would have agreed on that, but he has of a pirate what Vyllen has in self-steem, shakespeare doesn't really make for a good pirate tutor. 12:12 TT: so he's a p-poser t-then? t-that's h-hilarious? 12:12 GA: Either that or a really dissapointing son. 12:15 TT: e-either way, w-what l-little r-respect I had for him is now g-gone? 12:17 GA: By the way, if i may ask, is it not weird for trolls that kind of relationship? I mean, i've read on it and i know that it's natural and such, yet i can't help but think that not all of you think like that. 12:19 TT: w-what? you m-mean b-black r-relationships? 12:19 GA: Shared ones, yes. 12:20 TT: w-what do you m-mean by s-shared? 12:20 GA: Well, I mean, how Darmok is with you and well, Thiago. 12:23 TT: t-those are v-very d-different t-types of r-relationships? I m-mean w-while b-both are w-well, s-sexual, in n-nature, D-Darmok w-would n-never h-hurt me w-while y-you've s-seen T-Thiago's w-wounds? 12:24 GA: What's left of him, yes. I figured that maybe jeallousy was a factor that might occurr. 12:29 TT: not at all? h-having y-your m-matesprite and y-your k-kismesis b-being the s-same i-individual w-would be e-extremely u-unhealthy? 12:29 TT: I t-think? 12:30 GA: I guess that's the difference between Troll and Human "Love", some humans have those kind of people, someone that they love and hate with all their being. 12:32 TT: I k-know? I may be a f-full t-troll, but I was r-raised on e-earth? so in s-some ways I'm m-more of a h-human t-than e-even D-Darmok? 12:33 GA: Really? Nature vs Nurture might have been bullshit after all, what was it like for you to grow up here? 12:36 TT: p-pretty s-strange? I m-mean t-trolls are not e-exactly a c-common s-sight on e-earth, e-especially in the r-royal c-court? 12:38 GA: Well, there goes the hope of one us being actually raised normally. 12:42 TT: g-given w-what w-we're g-going to be g-going t-through? I d-don't t-think a n-normal c-childhood w-would h-have h-helped? 12:43 GA: Who knows, maybe what we needed all along was the "Civilian of Normal" on our team, it sounds a lot more sensicall than a LOT of these titles. 12:45 TT: y-yeah? I m-mean I'm a-afraid of m-mine? 12:45 GA: What did you get? 12:45 TT: M-Maid of R-Rage? 12:47 GA: OK now, THAT one... That one is something all right. 12:54 TT: I'm a-afraid I'm g-going to h-hurt s-someone s-somehow? 12:55 GA: No you won't, useless as some of us may be, i'm sure we are all going to stop you if the time comes, if anything we can trust to take care of each other. 01:02 TT: I g-guess t-that's b-better t-than n-nothing? 01:02 GA: Sadly, yes. 01:03 GA: I'm afraid that i have to cut this incredibly good conversation short, my sprite is having a laughing fit, i honestly don't know if that's good or what. 01:03 TT: ok? s-stay s-safe? 01:03 GA: Same. -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 01:03 --